


Remember when we swam in the ocean?

by jdc15



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut, You heard it here first, also idk how to feel about the spider-biting, basically that's all it is, continuation of 2x02, so i am definitely pretending it didn't happen, waverly is becoming a top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdc15/pseuds/jdc15
Summary: Continuation of the 2x02 scene. Title from Dua Lipa's "Garden."





	1. Chapter 1

Her heart is beating so hard that she honestly wouldn't be surprised if Nicole can hear it, even over the soft sounds of their kissing.

Her hands are trembling where they're clasped between Nicole's and she can't seem to make them stop, so she slips them around Nicole's waist instead and hopes it will ground her. She feels weightless, almost high.

Her hands are fumbling with the buttons of Nicole's shirt before she even realizes what she's doing, and then the fabric falls open and there are boobs. Like, right there in front of her, and her brain kind of freezes up for a second because sure, she's seen them before but never this close and certainly never in this exact bra before.

Nicole certainly has good taste in lingerie.

She hadn't even realized Nicole's hands were on her again until they skim against the skin of her stomach and the muscles underneath jump involuntarily. Nicole pushes her shirt apart and Waverly has that half-second of self-consciousness, as she always does, but it's dashed away at the reverence laid across Nicole's features.

She slips her belt from its loop and flips open the buckle, and she's going for the button of Nicole's jeans when there's a gentle hand at her wrist and Nicole pulls away.

"Are you sure?" she asks, and Waverly doesn't have but a moment's hesitation before she agrees. This is what she wants, so badly it almost hurts and she almost can't believe it's taken them this long to find the right moment.

"Best sex is make-up sex, right?" she offers a shrug and a half-smile, worrying the hem of Nicole's shirt between her fingers. Nicole gives a heavy breath that's almost a laugh and Waverly's chest gives a little jolt. 

She feels the urge to just say it, to let this perfect woman know what she is, what she means, and the words are halfway out of her mouth before her confidence wanes and she stutters.

She tells Nicole that she likes her, and it's almost enough but it isn't quite enough, not the whole truth, but then Nicole says I like you too and then they're kissing again and the moment is gone.

Another time, Waverly promises to the both of them. There will be more chances, more firsts; not all of them have to happen at the same time.

Nicole kisses her again and then suddenly she bites her lip like she's got some sort of idea, but before Waverly can ask she's been lifted into the air and she's looking down on Nicole's face instead of up.

Her stomach jumps again and she holds on tight, one arm around Nicole's back and the other at the nape of the neck until she's placed carefully down onto the blankets. She wraps her legs around Nicole's hips and pulls her closer, struggling to simultaneously release her hair from its tie and kiss her back at least fairly competently. She succeeds and Nicole's hair falls around her face like a curtain, the ends just tickling Waverly's shoulders until Nicole flips it deftly to one side. 

Their kisses turn deeper and Waverly flicks her tongue into Nicole's mouth over and over until she almost forgets about all the other things she's so desperate to finally do. She pulls Nicole closer, frustrated by the fabric in the way of her skin but too preoccupied to remove it, until Nicole gets the hint and struggles her way out her shirt.

Waverly twists the strap of her bra until it falls away and Nicole sits back to discard it, laying a hand on Waverly's shoulder with a laugh when she tries to follow her upwards.

"Give me a sec, Waves, gotta have room to get rid of all this...unimportant stuff," she says with a smile, dimples on full display, and Waverly groans with the want to kiss her again.

Nicole drops her bra off the side of the bed and Waverly reaches up instantly, cupping each of her breasts in one hand and thumbing gently over the nipples. Nicole's skin ripples and she lets out a huff of air, her hips grinding down slightly into Waverly's.

She tugs at Waverly's shirt where it's ridden back up over her shoulders but she can't get it off because Waverly's hands are still squeezing at her chest, mouth slightly open as she explores the new territory.

"Baby," Nicole says unevenly. "Can you hold off just for a second so I can take off your—oh.” 

Waverly gives a gentle pinch to her nipple and Nicole's sentence ends abruptly, her eyes fluttering closed. She arches her back and her hands fist in the blankets, and Waverly can only stare and try to wrap her head around the fact that she is the one making Nicole forget how to speak.

"Do you like that?" she whispers.

"Yeah," Nicole sighs. Her eyes come back open and she gives another smile before she heaps Waverly's wrists and pins then down to the bed. "But you're going to have to stop so I can take off your shirt, okay?"

Waverly arches her back up off the bed so Nicole can peel away her shirt and wiggle a hand beneath her to unclasp her bra. She feels slightly chilly once it's gone but then Nicole's hands are slipping over her belly and her skin starts to feel like it's made of hot coals, glowing bright red and burning at Nicole's touch.

Hands skate over her abs and up to her chest, tracing circles around her breasts until Waverly’s had enough and places Nicole's hand on her boob herself.

"A little impatient?" Nicole laughs, rolling the skin of her nipple between her fingers with not quite enough pressure, and Waverly presses upwards, begging for more of Nicole's touch.

"Please," she almost whines, and Nicole doesn't tease. She touches Waverly properly, hands cupping her with more pressure and dropping down to take a nipple into her mouth.

Waverly can't help the groan that falls from her mouth and the upwards roll of her hips. Her hands fist in Nicole's hair and pull; she hopes it's not too hard but from the way Nicole pushes back into her, she guesses it's just fine.

Nicole keeps on, switching between her breasts for long minutes until Waverly's so worked up that she's rocking her hips steadily upwards, desperate for friction, and she gives a sharper tug to Nicole's hair.

"Nicole," she breathes.

"What is it?" Nicole asks, concern flashing over her face. "Is this too much?"

Waverly lets out a strangled laugh and shakes her head. "No, babe, it's not enough."

Nicole's brow furrows for a moment but then Waverly takes hold of her wrist and guides it downward, letting go when it reaches her hipbone and hoping Nicole gets the message.

She does, and less than half a second later she has Waverly's skirt off and her fingers are hooked in the waistband of her underwear. She edges it down slowly and nudges Waverly's knees apart as soon as she can, tipping their mouths together into another kiss as her fingers start to trace slowly upwards toward the apex of her thighs.

She takes her time, fingertips drawing lazy circles over Waverly's inner thighs, until she finally dips her fingers into her and Waverly gasps into her mouth.

She breaks the kiss so she can breathe, giving a nod when Nicole raises an eyebrow, and spreading her legs wider to hook one again over Nicole's lower back. Encouraged, Nicole touches her properly, fingers skating over her until the find her clit and rub slow, firm circles.

Her brain short-circuits again and she resumes the kiss blindly, curling their tongues together. It's sloppy and desperate but she doesn't care anymore, she just craves more and more. Nicole's fingers migrate lower and Waverly feels her hesitate, unsure, but she rocks her hips convincingly upwards and Nicole slips inside, slowly, and holds still. 

"Okay?" she whispers, and Waverly just nods, doubtful that she could formulate a complete sentence if her life depended on it, and opens her mouth once more against Nicole's.

Nicole crooks her fingers forward and rubs gently, insistently, and Waverly can feel herself building up already. It's never been this fast, and she isn't sure if the wants to embrace it or hold off to make it last as long as she can. She doesn't want Nicole to stop, ever.

Her hands roam over the bare expanse of Nicole's back, dipping beneath the waistband of her head and toying with the lady edge of her underwear. She's highly flattered that Nicole is wearing fancy underwear for her, and she’s suddenly consumed by the need to see it.

She pushes up onto her elbows and shoves at Nicole's jeans, frustrated when the snag around her hips, but Nicole catches on and reaches back to help, rolling onto her side to kick them off. Her underwear is dark purple like her bra, soft and sleek with lace around the edges.

Waverly takes a moment to appreciate the view in front of her. Nicole is all flushed skin and heaving chest, her lips swollen and her cheeks tinged beautifully pink. She runs a hand down Nicole's stomach and over the front of her panties until her fingers rest between her legs and she can feel dampness, and she's flattered all over again.

"Can I—can I take these off?" she whispers. Nicole nods and Waverly pushes her gently over onto her back until she can slide them down and sway.

If she'd thought Nicole's underwear was attractive, it's nothing in comparison to the sight beneath it. She's overwhelmed with the desire to touch, and she reaches out to thread her fingers through the dark red curls, and then lower.

Nicole is so wet she almost can't find purchase anywhere against her. She explores for a moment, glancing at Nicole's face to see her eyes shut tight and her lip between her teeth, the tendons of her neck standing out in such a way that she can't help but lean down and press her lips against them. Nicole gasps and moans her name but then there's a hand on her wrist again.

"I wasn't done with you," Nicole protests, her hips shuddering as Waverly finds her clit and presses against its side.

"In a minute," Waverly murmurs, distracted by all of the new textures, and the way Nicole trembles at the touch between her legs. She glides downward and pauses, her fingertip just hinting at pressing inwards. "Is this okay?"

Nicole lets out a noise of affirmation and Waverly presses up and in, and they both draw in a quick breath of air at the feeling. 

Nicole is so wet, and her legs fall open instantly, giving Waverly room to add a second finger and press in deeper, wanting to feel more of her. Nicole's kisses falter and her breathing grows unsteady, and Waverly drops her mouth back to her throat.

She curses her arm when it starts to tire, unwilling to stop, especially now that Nicole's breath is coming in short gasps and her hips are rocking up to meet every thrust of Waverly's fingers. She tries to copy Nicole's move from earlier, curving her fingers forward, and Nicole actually cries out as her hands flit unsteadily over Waverly's back.

Waverly can't help but smile as she places open-mouthed kisses against Nicole's skin, lingering over her collarbones and then down further to take a nipple into her mouth. She laves her tongue over it, feeling it harden as Nicole starts to tremble again, her fingers struggling to find a hold on Waverly's shoulders.

She's betting that Nicole is getting close, but before she can increase her efforts between her legs, Nicole's hands are at her hips, tugging insistently until Waverly sits up and lets Nicole guide her to straddle her thigh. She brings her down hard onto it, and Waverly's fingers falter for a moment before she resumes their movements, trying to resist the hands encouraging her hips to move. She wants so badly to see Nicole fall apart for her, almost more than she wants to be touched herself.

But Nicole is persistent. She wedges her thigh between Waverly's, one hand on her hip and the other reaching upwards to cup her breast, rolling the nipple between her thumb and forefinger until Waverly can't help but press down against her. Nicole's thigh is firm and hot and she relents, giving in to the rhythm and reaching deeper inside Nicole in time with the rocking of her own hips.

It isn't long before Nicole's body tenses and her mouth falls open, eyes slamming shut. Waverly watches in awe as she moans lowly and her neck arches as she comes. She leans down to press their lips together, kissing her until she comes down and her muscles melt into the mattress. 

She stills her hips, preoccupied with kissing her and loving the way Nicole's mouth and tongue are a little bit uncoordinated because she's still trying to recover. She kisses her greedily; she can't get enough of Nicole's soft lips and she swears she tastes sweeter now.

When Nicole reaches back down it's almost unexpected, but then she's easing her thighs apart and fingers are back between her legs, two of them slipping inside with Nicole's thumb at her clit. She sits up a little, leaning back to take her deeper and steadying herself with a hand on her chest. 

She likes it this way, where she's able to see Nicole's face and watch how her expression changes with every stroke of her fingers inside of her, but it gets better when Nicole sits up to meet her in another kiss and wraps her free hand snugly around her waist.

She pulls her in closer, and Waverly's the one who's struggling to kiss now as Nicole's fingers do magic things between her legs. Their bare chests rub together and Nicole's lips move to the curve of her neck, scraping her teeth slightly over her skin before she soothes it with her tongue.

“Is that good, Waves?” Nicole asks, her voice raspy and breathless, and Waverly can do nothing except nod weakly as she rises and falls gently with the motion of Nicole’s hand. She wraps her arms around her shoulders for balance, leaning in until their foreheads touch and their lips are just a hair apart, catching slightly together with each downward roll of her hips.

Nicole changes her angle and her thumb presses more firmly, and Waverly's back arches into the sensation. It's always taken her ages to come, even when she's by herself, but this isn't taking long at all and she presses down into Nicole's fingers as a familiar numbness starts in her toes.

It takes two more swipes of Nicole's thumb and then she's coming apart, her thighs clenching hard around Nicole's hips and her forehead falling to her shoulder. Nicole holds her close, mouth at the base of her neck and her free arm still wrapped tightly around her lower back as she rides it out, bringing her down gently. 

When it's finally over Waverly collapses forward, spent, and they fall back into the mattress and into another kiss, long and slow.

"Was that okay?" Nicole murmurs when they part, and Waverly can't help the laugh that slips from her mouth.

"It was...perfect," she says, and tips their mouths together. "Do you want to do it again?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So now there's a Part 2. I'm not sorry.
> 
> Also, thanks for all of the kudos/comments/bookmarks on the first part of this work. It's my first contribution to this ship and it means a lot to get so much positive feedback. You guys are seriously the best. <3
> 
>  
> 
> P.S.: Halfway through writing this, "Side to Side" by Ariana Grande conveniently came up on my Pandora and I actually snorted because, well, accuracy.

Waverly makes it through almost two hours of dozing before the renewed ache between her legs is too much to ignore and she shuffles in Nicole's arms until she's facing her. She takes a moment to study the lines of her face, slackened and unworried in sleep, before she presses a gentle kiss to her lips.

Nicole stirs, her nose wrinkling slightly as she wakes, and Waverly can't help the smile that tugs at the corner of her mouth. She kisses her again, running her tongue lightly over Nicole's bottom lip, and that seems to kick-start Nicole's brain enough for her to sleepily reciprocate.

"Hi," she mumbles, and apparently Nicole Haught is _not_ a morning person, if the way she's struggling to crack an eyelid is any indication.

"Hi back," Waverly giggles, and kisses her again. "Do you need some help waking up?"

Nicole gives a tired chuckle, threading her fingers through Waverly's hair. "What time is it?"

"Uh," Waverly cranes her neck backwards to check the clock on the nightstand. "Six-nineteen."

"Ugh, you crazy person," Nicole groans, throwing an arm over her eyes. "It's still the middle of the night."

"Don't you wake up that early every day for work?"

Nicole moves her arm just enough to glare with one eye. "This is _not_ a work day."

"It could be," Waverly whispers with a wink, and Nicole does a truly awful job of hiding her smile.

She looks like she's getting ready to say something else but Waverly presses their mouths together before she can get a word out, deepening the kiss and reaching under the blanket to curl her palm around Nicole's breast. She kneads it gently, thumbing over the nipple in the way she's found Nicole likes, and that certainly does the trick of waking her up.

Nicole's hands slip to her ass, pulling her closer until she's up against Nicole's thigh in a way that makes her shiver. She squeezes the flesh beneath her fingers before moving her lips to the curve of Nicole's neck, sucking against the skin until dark, purplish spots appear and Nicole's chest is heaving under her hands.

She feels Nicole's hips rock upwards, presumably to flip them, but she pins her down by her shoulders and gives her a look. "Stay," she orders.

Nicole stares up at her, a dark flush spreading from her cheeks all the way down to her chest. "Okay," she breathes, and arches upwards when Waverly slips further down to take a nipple into her mouth.

She doesn't spend too long there before she lets her kisses wander lower, her heart hammering faster with every press of her lips to the tight skin of Nicole's belly. She pokes out her tongue to draw circles around her hipbones and leaves another mark there, the thought of Nicole finding it later and remembering what Waverly did to her making her mouth go dry.

She takes her time, then, nipping her way down first one leg and then another, watching as Nicole's knuckles whiten with the effort its taking her to stay still. She throws one leg over her shoulder and Nicole looks hazily down at her, eyes wide, and _god_ she's biting her lip again.

"What's gotten into you?" Nicole asks, breathless, as Waverly's teeth scrape over her inner thighs.  
  
Waverly half-raises an eyebrow. " _You_ ," she smirks, before she drops her mouth between her legs and Nicole gasps, her whole body shuddering and hands falling to tangle in Waverly's hair.

She tastes, smells intoxicating, and Waverly presses closer, eager for the experience. She knows she's all over the place but she can't quell her excitement. Nicole's thighs quake and Waverly flattens her tongue against her, exploring the different textures and the way each of them make Nicole shake and pull more insistently at her hair.

She brings her thumb up to rub at her clit and then replaces it with her tongue, dragging over and over it in what she hopes is the right way. It seems to be, because it isn't long before Nicole cries out her name and her thighs clench tightly around Waverly's ears, body quivering for long seconds while Waverly works her through softly, pressing a kiss between her legs before working her way back up to her lips.  
  
"Not that I'm complaining," Nicole gasps when Waverly finally pulls back from the kiss, "but I'd never have expected you to be such a top."

She bites her lip in such a way that it's adorable while also being incredibly sexy, and Waverly kisses her again at once, their teeth clicking together slightly with the force of it. She tips Nicole's head back and slips her tongue into her mouth, relishing the small whimper that the woman beneath her lets out. Having this type of power, this ability to supply such intense pleasure and weaken Nicole's knees is almost otherworldly and she kind of wants to stay in bed with her forever.

"What can I say?" she mumbles when they finally part. "I love—I love touching you."

They both still for a moment and then Nicole pulls her down to kiss her again, and before she knows it Waverly's on her back with Nicole's elbows bracketing her shoulders, their breasts pressing together in a way that makes Waverly's breath catch in her throat. She laughs a little in surprise, the sound lost in Nicole's mouth. "And you say _I'm_ a top?" she teases.

"Well, I can't let you have _all_ the fun now, can I?" Nicole grins. Her words are light but her eyes hold a softness that makes butterflies awaken in Waverly's belly because for a moment she could swear Nicole _knows_.

Maybe this is the right moment, when the morning light is filtering through the curtains and dappling Nicole's face with grey-orange light, and her hair is so perfectly mussed from where Waverly's had her hands in it all night. She opens her mouth, wanting so badly to say it because she doesn't think she can hold it in much longer, but the words don't come and Nicole just kisses her again, slowly, almost reassuring.

"I love touching you too," Nicole whispers, and for now that's good enough.

Waverly loses track of how long they kiss, but Nicole eventually slides her way down her body, lingering at the crook of her neck, her collarbones, the bottom of her ribcage, until Waverly's an absolute mess beneath her. Fingertips ghost over her inner thighs before disappearing and she growls, trying in vain to grasp Nicole's wrist.

"Patience," Nicole admonishes, but she doesn't draw Waverly's frustration out any longer. Her tongue flicks over her, lightly at first, but even that is enough to send Waverly's hips careening upwards as she cries out. Nicole throws an arm over her hips and flattens them to the bed, opening her mouth against her and doing _something_ that makes Waverly feel like she's actually detaching from her consciousness.

She's so wet that Nicole slips two fingers into her with ease, holding them there without moving as she sucks her clit into her mouth. Waverly props herself up slightly, shoving the hair from Nicole's face and spreading her legs wider, giving her more room to work and watching as she begins to fuck her, slowly, each shallow thrust driving her higher until she can't do anything but hold on tight to Nicole's arm and hope she doesn't pass out.

Only a few minutes later Nicole curls suddenly deeper and finds a new place, one that makes Waverly's breath stall and careens her almost instantly into an orgasm. She falls back against the pillows as it spreads through her body, muscles tensing interminably until they finally release and she pulls Nicole away and up, spent.

Tasting herself on Nicole's mouth is hotter than she thought it would be, and she kisses her wetly, a little sloppy from exhaustion. Nicole doesn't seem to mind, though, her thigh between Waverly's giving just enough warm pressure to be comforting and her hands cupping her jaw as she returns the kiss.

After a while she starts to feel like the nearly sleepless night is catching up with her, so she pulls back until their noses nudge together, struggling to bring Nicole's perfect face into focus. When she finally does, she's met with a grin.

" _So_ smug," Waverly whispers, struggling to catch her breath. She follows Nicole as she rolls onto her side, tucking her arms around her waist and throwing a leg over her hip.

"I just blew your mind. I have every right to be smug," Nicole whispers. "And besides, I had to _top_ your performance."

"Was—was that a _pun_ , Agent Haught?" Waverly gasps in mock indignation. "You know, I don't know if I can be around you anymore."

"No _ragrets_ ," Nicole shrugs with a glint in her eye.

"You dork," Waverly laughs, chest almost bursting with love for the ridiculous girl held tight in her arms. "And really? Not even, like, _one letter_?"

"Nope," Nicole says, and when she kisses her again Waverly swears she can taste _forever_ on her lips. "Not even one."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come say hey @strivxng on tumblr!


End file.
